


Claws

by Rosawyn



Series: Pray for Daylight [3]
Category: The Wolverine (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mutation, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Not all of us have claws.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws

Not all of us have claws.  
Feral bone or surgical metal  
Bursting through the skin,  
Reopening old wounds,  
Hurting every time.

Not all of us have claws.  
Some only wish we did.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that it could easily be Rogue speaking as well. In the genetic lottery, some mutants get all the luck. :/


End file.
